paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet and Fou - A love Story
This is a collaboration story between MacBarrPup and Chisel's-on-the-way. Do NOT edit unless you have permission. * Planet * Fou * Jimmy * Chisel * Tiffi * Rocky * Alex * Mr. Porter * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye When fixing his pup house with Rocky, Planet hears Fou singing and meets her for the first time, falling in love with her. Now he cannot stop thinking about her. He asks his best friend, Jimmy, for help and he says to admit his feelings. Before Planet could say anything to Fou, they have a mission. Will Planet ever be able to talk to her, or will he forever more hold his peace? The sunny day after Planet became a official member of the paw patrol, Rocky and Planet were laughing and fixing Planet's pup house. "So what did the duck say to the other duck?" ,Rocky joked. "What?"Planet giggled. "You quake me up!" Rocky answered and both the dogs tumbled over with laughter. Then, Planet's ears perked up. "How's this one? What do you call a cow with no legs?" Rocky continued. "Shhh", Planet ordered,"Do you hear that?" A quiet yet strong voice was singing: "Nobody wants to be alone, cause' we all want a friend to call our own. These days get mighty cold sometimes, so I guess I'll make this wish and close my eyes." Wow, Planet thought ,'' that's a pretty voice '' "Umm Rocky..." "I hear it", Rocky replied. "Maybe I should go and see what it is" Planet suggested. "Sure" Rocky agreed.'' I wonder what that is '' Rocky scrunched his eyebrows. Planet trotted towards were he heard the noise came from and gasped silently. There sitting on a rock was a beautiful, brown Cockapoo. Her hair and ears were dyed purple, and she had a purple heart on her side and face. Her collar was a golden necklace and she had a gold bracelet. Wow Planet thought as he stared and watched the beautiful creature cry, breath deeply, and continue singing. "And I'm wishing upon a star, that I'll find you wherever you are. And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere.", She finished then gasped as she looked up. Right in front of her was a handsome dog with yellow fur. Wow Fou thought as she blushed'' his cute little spot around his eye brings out the color''. Fou waited for him to say something. Planet didn't know what to do. He felt nervous, but he wanted to talk to the beautiful Cockapoo. He almost spoke, but was too scared to say the wrong thing. So he ran off and caught up with his best friend Jimmy. Jimmy was always good to talk to about these types of things. "Oh, hello, Planet", said Jimmy. "Hi", Planet said in return. "I have a problem". "Okay, what is it?" asked Jimmy. "Umm, there's this beautiful Cockapoo I heard singing. I wanted to go and meet her, but I don't know how! I guess I'm in love with her," Planet explained. He felt a little embarrassed telling Jimmy, but got over the feeling knowing that Jimmy is his close friend. "Well, you should tell her how you feel about her," Jimmy responded. "Really?" Planet wondered. He thought that would be even harder. "If you really do like her, then you should try it." "I'll try my best", said Planet. MEANWHILE Fou found Chisel playing in the park. "Hey, Chisel!" Fou beckoned. "hey, what's up?" Chisel asked. "well,umm. I saw this cute Golden Retriever with a brown spot around his eye" Fou explained. "you mean Planet?!", Chisel asked surprised," oh yeah, you were on a trip. Are you in love with him?" Planet, so that's his name ''Fou thought."I guess so." Chisel chuckled" well why don't you ask him out? Boys don't always make the first move." Fou scrunched her eyebrows" when?" "Now." Chisel replied and turned her around. Right behind them was Planet and Jimmy, looking at her. Fou gulped. Planet slowly walked over toward Fou. But before he could say anything... "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder called the pups through their pup tags. "Ryder needs us!" they shouted as they rushed to the elevator. Now Planet had to wait to say anything to Fou. He reluctantly walked over to the filled elevator. But knowing that this must be important, he pushed a little faster. All the pups were inside the elevator, except for... "Marshall!" Skye cried as she saw the Dalmatian pup riding in a small, red wagon that headed for the elevator. "Whooooaahhhhh!" The wagon then rolled away. Marshall hit a window. "I'm good!" he said to try to reassure the others. The elevator finally rose to the top of the Lookout. The pups leaped out into a spot on the deck. "PAW Patrol! Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase shouted. "Thanks for coming so quickly, pups", said Ryder. "I need you to help with Alex's birthday party." ''Maybe I won't be needed, thought Planet. "Planet, I need you to decorate. The party is space-themed. You're the only one who can do that." Planet gulped. He pretended not to mind. "I'm the ace when it comes to space!" he declared. He really felt nervous inside though. "I also need Fou, to make some space music! What's a party without it?", Ryder stated. "Music can take you anywhere, anyplace, anytime!" Fou said. "Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled as he slid down his pole. "Arf arf arf", Fou yelped as she went down the slide head first on her back. "Ruff ruff", Planet barked as going down the slide. He tried not to think about it too much. Finally the two came at the bottom of the slide. Planet got in his Moon Rover vehicle. He drove to Alex and Mr. Porter. "Ryder! Pups!", Mr. Porter exclaimed," Alex is upstairs drawing but that won't keep him busy forever" "Then I'll need Jimmy", Ryder called him,"hey Jimmy" "Yes?", Jimmy replied. "I need you to keep Alex busy until I give the all clear", Ryder replied. "Okay, I'll keep him busy", Jimmy said. Hmm.. what should I do with him? he wondered to himself. He thought. Jimmy spotted a basketball hoop, a mini trampoline and balls nearby. Then it hit him. "Hey Alex, wanna see who can shoot the most hoops?" "Sure, sounds like fun!" Alex answered. Jimmy got into his sportswear and they started playing. Meanwhile, the PAW Patrol got ready for the party. Ryder told Fou and Planet where to put the decorations. Planet got the decorations out and started hanging them up. Fou helped him. Soon they were almost done. "The music is all set!", Fou exclaimed. " Great ", Ryder congratulated," now go help Planet with the decorations " "O-ok", Fou agreed as she blushed and wakes over to him. Planet felt a trembling feeling he never felt before, knowing that Fou was walking up to him. His stomach felt queasy inside, but in a good way. He stood still and blushed. Then Planet thought, Now is my chance! Maybe now I can go talk to Fou! I hope Ryder won't notice though... ''Planet walked a little closer to her and started to talk. But before he could actually tell her anything... "We just need to add the finishing touches and we're all done!" Ryder exclaimed. Planet knew they had to help, so he did and sighed. ''I'll never be able to talk to Fou. He felt even more nervous. Planet thought he was going to throw up or even explode. But finally they were finished with everything. Meanwhile, Jimmy was still playing with Alex. Ryder came out to him. "We're all set and you can stop now", Ryder told them. Jimmy was very tired, but he still won by one hoop. "Okay, thanks", he answered. He got out of his sportswear, panting and breathing heavily. Everything was set, the cake, the decorations, the music, the food. Now all that was left was to surprise Alex. Everyone got into hiding places and Tiffi switched off the light. As Ryder, Alex, and Jimmy walked in, everyone jumped up and yelled," surprise! Happy birthday, Alex!" "A surprise party, for me? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex exclaimed. The party music started playing and Mr Porter started passing out beverages and appetizers. "Whenever you need a awesome space party, just yelp for help" Ryder stated. Fou and Chisel were talking and sipping fruit punch out a cup. "He's been coming to me but he's never said anything!"Fou cried." What if he doesn't like me?! " "Come on", Chisel exclaimed," what did i tell you? " "Boys don't always make the first move", Fou repeated," but I've never got the time to talk to him! " "Well now you do", Chisel said as he turned her Planet and Jimmy's direction. Planet also tried to walk to Fou, but was too scared. He took a deep breath in and out. Then he spoke... "Hi Fou..." Fou was shocked that he came to her. "Hey..." "I think you're kinda pretty and I like you..." Planet realized what he was saying and blushed. He decided to keep it simpler. "What I mean is I was impressed with what you composed for the party. Thanks for helping me decorate. I meant your pretty good at this stuff and I like your work" Fou smiled. "I think you're handsome... uh... I mean, you're welcome and thank you. I liked your decorations too." Then they shook paws. They forgot to let go and ended up holding paws. Finally the two pups realized and let go, blushing and giggling. They hadn't told each other everything, but it was enough. Fou and Planet were proud to talk to each other, even though they were just friends for now. Jimmy and Chisel were equally proud of them. Tiffi wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it was something good. Then everyone enjoyed the party! THE END! tba Category:Collaboration Category:Love stories Category:MacBarrPup/Chiselthepaleontologypup Collab Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Episodes